stadium arcadium
by Ferdinand with Flowers
Summary: a mirror to the moon, and i'm falling and I'm bleeding, and God, why can't i love You? ///Yuna/Tidus///
1. i love you but

The wind billows like the wind always billows, and Tidus is sure he can feel it this time. The kiss of the wind as it plays and tussles with his dirt-blond hair, the feeling of a warm breath on the end of a summer's day

Yuna is there watching him, knowing things are okay. She wants to hope, but hope brings about depression on Yuna's pretty little brows. The word is indefinitely banned in her twisted psyche where everyone is happy.

Tidus thinks that it makes her look pretty, but really, it's eating away at her on the inside. There's nothing he can really do.

The sun is setting and stars are already coming out; everyone is waiting for the summoner and her guardian to come back to camp. They want to leave already, but no one is willing to disturb them.

Love is the forbidden word there that makes them think of Doom.

One of the merry band members wishes they don't fall in love, while another wishes that they do. Both for the same reason; love and doom. A sigh goes through camp as the moon smiles to greet them. Its vain reflection turns everything it touches a sickening pale color.

Together, the two of them, sit beside one another on that grassy knoll. The pale mirror seems to turn the structure of the hill into a glossy pale surface.

Stare deep into that floating mirror in the sky. And Tidus forgets how to feel.

Yuna doesn't care though, and she slings an arm around his neck.

Their mouths touch, embrace, and the moon is jealous cause the sun would never do that to her. He just reflects her, ignoring her very presence in the sky.

Tidus is happy that it's happening, but can't understand why he can't feel it.

Goddamit, why couldn't he?

* * *

disclaimer(the title is in refrence to a red hot chilly pepper's song)  
and  
concrit greatly appreciated


	2. i'm bleeding on the floor

_The sun tries to make sense of it all  
__(The moon is holding back bitter tears)_

* * *

The desert is harsh, and the sun burns and sears against skin. His skin is dry, and he feels water slowly draining from the pores in his body.

* * *

_Water is draining as much as sand  
(The sky doesn't really care)_

* * *

He's happy that he can feel it this time, the pain and the measure of certainty it exhibits. Nothing beats the sun and the thermal rays it sends to the dead out in the desert.

Yuna's gone and Tidus is all alone. He walks because it's the only thing to keep him from feeling the one thing he dosen't want to feel.

* * *

_I want to be with you…  
__(Why…?)_

* * *

The sand is harsh, and it's with disdain that Tidus keeps himself going.

But. He has to find Yuna, and Yuna is the only thing that should matter at the moment.

His father had made it known: the man he hated had saved him for a reason.

* * *

_(…because...)  
_…_the same way the moon wants to be with the sun_

* * *

It's funny, ironic, how Jecht just dumped him at a desert in Lord knows where, in expectation of survival.

The sun just bites at his flesh, and he wants to collapse and drown in the endless sea of sand.

He knows he can't, he made a promise to Yuna.

So Tidus keeps on walking.

* * *

_(...it's the only thing I can do)_

_

* * *

_

_The sun realizes the most important thing in the world are_

_(the feeling of the moon's reflection and her loose bitter tears made of)_

_broken mirror shards bleeding sand on the floor_

_

* * *

_

disclaimer  
and  
concrit greatly appreciated


	3. and won't you please help me?

The moon and its tears  
The sun perched in its place  
The sky that won't care  
the stars that try to comfort  
**stadium arcadium  
bells around st. petersburg  
when i saw you...**

* * *

The sky opens its heart, because truthfully, it doesn't care.

Yuna's crying glossy tears of sand, and it's bleeding on the sur(Face) of the moon.

Tidus is holding her, and with the certainty of the sun, he's trying to reassure her of the future.

The sun lies though, as it always does to the moon, and even when it tells the moon it'll be there, it sets; leaving her all alone.

The sky opens its heart, because truthfully, it doesn't care.

Its cloud-like hands reach out for Tidus, and tells him it's time to go. The sky relishes this moment, because it's breaking down the moon by shattering this moment into fickle pieces. It wishes it could have the moon, like the black stars in the sun-washed light wish they had life, but the sky doesn't care and well, maybe it tries.

But it opens its heart, because truthfully, it wishes Yuna wasn't hurt.

It cries as well, though its tears are different than Yuna's; ethereal blades of gale that bond instead of cut.

The sky is reluctantly setting the sun, and Tidus has to go. He wishes a forlorn good-bye to Yuna, and tells her to forget him. Hers tears cut like craters into her face as she tells him that's nigh impossible. She'll dream of him as the moon dreams of sharing the sky with the sun.

Tidus grins, and for a moment, Yuna sees little suns dancing in the pearly whites of his teeth. His lips brush against hers, and the moon is happy that they are being seared shut by the intense heat of the sun.

Then the sun sets, and he's gone.

The moon breaks down because she'll probably never see the glorious sun again. Never feels his warmth, his touch, his love…

Stars that were neglected with the light resurface around her. They try to comfort her, but that's not enough.

And the sky just watches.

It opens its heart, because truthfully, it doesn't care.

* * *

The moon and its aftermath  
The sun as it fell  
The sky that bleeds sand  
The stars that open their dead hearts  
**stadium arcadium  
****a mirror to the moon  
and i'm falling...**

* * *

disclaimer(lyrics to the red hot chilly peppers song 'stadium arcadium')  
and  
concrit greatly appreciated


End file.
